


The Hideout

by Reisil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista AU, Barista Hinata Shouyou, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa can be a jerk, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Slow Build, University AU, Work In Progress, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisil/pseuds/Reisil
Summary: Slight AU in which Hinata Shouyou is a barista working at 'The Hideout' and Oikawa Tooru is a university student trying to make his way into the world of professional volleyball. Oikawa becomes a regular at 'The Hideout' and develops a fascination with the full time barista there and an unlikely friendship begins.Work in Progress.





	1. Welcome!

            Oikawa was having a shitty day, week…hell, the whole month was pretty much one steaming pile of shit that Oikawa just _had_ to step in. It started with a warning from his coach to step up in his classes, “having the minimum GPA is not acceptable, Oikawa! I _will_ bench you!” He was fired from his part time job for skipping too many shifts—he could still hear Iwa-chan’s cackle over that one. Then, to top it all off, his high school rival in volleyball, Ushijima Wakatoshi, was _still_ looming over him and his volleyball career.

            Oikawa moved to Tokyo to attend university on a volleyball scholarship. His university had a better than average volleyball team and there was a good chance Oikawa would be scouted--if he desired to go the professional route. The major selling point for Oikawa was the fact that Ushijima Wakatoshi would not be there; not on his team, not near his team, and no longer lording himself over Oikawa every chance he got. Oikawa’s bliss only lasted until the first time he played against their university’s rival—Ushijima was on that team. Oikawa’s team lost. 

            After that game Oikawa went out and got himself roaring drunk, fell into bed with some stranger and then went home and cried himself to sleep. Iwa-chan slapped him around some the morning after, telling him that university was different and he wouldn’t just be repeating high school all over again. Oikawa only half listened—the hangover was particularly horrible.

            Iwa-chan was hardly ever wrong. The next game against Ushijima’s team was the first time Oikawa won against the ‘super ace’ and it felt really, really good. The euphoria from that first win barely lasted two weeks before Oikawa’s month from hell began.       

           Getting fired was the least of his worries; Oikawa had savings from his scholarship and Iwa-chan kept a pretty regular work schedule outside of classes. It was the issue of his grades that Oikawa was most concerned about. “Maybe if you weren’t in the gym all the time you’d have time to study, Trash-kawa.”

            “Mean Iwa-chan! Just because you don’t play volleyball anymore doesn’t mean you have to trash it!”

            “I’m not trashing volleyball, I’m trashing you.”

            Oikawa could only throw his hands in the air—Iwa-chan was right, as usual.

\--

            “So, that’s what I’m dealing with now.”

            “That’s rough, man,” Kuroo Tetsuya sipped his coffee and flipped through his textbook across from Oikawa at their usual chain coffee shop. It was too loud and the music was pretty crap, but the baristas knew Oikawa’s drink and made it perfect almost every time.

            “You don’t understand! I can’t get myself interested in my classes, and I can’t find a good place to study to catch up!” Oikawa whined, putting that nasally effect into his voice that drove Iwa-chan absolutely crazy. Kuroo was as unaffected as always.

            “We come _here_ to study, idiot,” Kuroo didn’t even look up.

            “But, but, it’s so loud and…annoying, I can’t concentrate,” Oikawa sat back in his chair and put on his best ‘woe is me’ expression.

            “Then why do you keep coming?” Kuroo flipped another page.

            “Because if I moved coffee shops I’d have to re-train the baristas,” Oikawa sat up again and shrugged.

            “Oh, poor Oikawa; his frilly drink standards are more important than his potential future, however will he go on?” The entire insult was delivered in a harsh monotone, Kuroo never once looking up.

            Oikawa slapped his hand over Kuroo’s book, demanding full attention. Kuroo only blinked up at him with an insufferable smirk on his face.

            “I’m serious here! I can’t study at my place because when Iwa-chan is there he demands I help with errands and chores. I can’t study at the university because I’m constantly interrupted, and I can’t study here because I can’t concentrate,” Oikawa was being, mostly, serious now. “If I don’t bring my grades up I can’t play volleyball anymore, and then my chances of being scouted basically hit zero!”

            “The libra--”

            “The library suffocates me! It’s _too_ quiet in there!”

            “I guess you’re screwed, man,” Kuroo deadpanned.

            “That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time!” Oikawa threw his hands up for dramatic flair. In all honesty he could just tell Iwa-chan that he really needed to focus on studying. His roommate wasn’t so harsh that he wouldn’t give Oikawa some space. In reality, Oikawa would just end up distracted, or asleep, if he studied at home.

            “So, what you’re saying is, you need somewhere ‘just right’ to study, otherwise you’ll never be able to concentrate?”

            “Yes!”

            “Hate to break it to ya, man, but…” Kuroo put extra emphasis on the ‘t’ and left the sentence hanging with a quirk of his lips. Oikawa was almost positive that Kuroo would’ve finished it with, _‘you’re an idiot’_ anyways.

            “Other than sitting there and not feeling bad for me, don’t you have any suggestions?” Oikawa molded his face into his cutest pout and blinked owlishly at Kuroo, who in turn rolled his eyes.

            “Stop looking at me like that, it makes me shudder—not in a good way,” Kuroo shook his shoulders out for effect. Oikawa relaxed his face with a smirk. None of his tricks ever worked on Kuroo; Oikawa could get Iwa-chan, sometimes, but Kuroo never took any of Oikawa’s bullshit. That was probably the reason why Oikawa enjoyed Kuroo’s company so much, it was something completely unique for Oikawa. Not having someone fawn over him or let him get away with whatever shit he wanted was a refreshing change.

            “Fine, then. How is Kenma?” Oikawa knew that mentioning Kuroo’s childhood friend would always soften him up a bit. Sure enough, Kuroo’s harsh smirk melted into a small, adoring smile.

            “Good, as far as I know. We live together, but he’s so busy that I barely even see him anymore,” Kuroo dropped his head onto his still-open textbook. “I only ever talk to him over the phone, sometimes, or we text.” Kuroo moaned into the cold print finish.

            “Well, software engineering is pretty…involved,” Oikawa tried. Kenma attended the same university as Oikawa did, but was enrolled in engineering. Oikawa never saw Kenma on campus. When he wasn’t playing or practicing volleyball he was in the business building—nowhere near the engineering department.

            “I know, I know, but I just…miss him. Us. I miss hanging out with him all the time, playing volleyball, like in high school. Y’know he hasn’t set for me in two years?” Kuroo lifted his head and slammed his book shut in frustration.

            “I can set for you, if you really want.”

            “It’s not about the volleyball itself, it’s about Kenma. Knowing that it was Kenma setting made it special.” Kuroo waved Oikawa’s offer away with a frustrated swipe of his hand.

            Oikawa sat back in the hard wooden chair with a smug look on his face. “You are really done in, _‘Ro-chan._ ” Oikawa made the nickname up on the spot and added a high-pitched inflection he knew would irritate Kuroo.

            Sure enough, Kuroo’s mouth twisted and he glared at Oikawa. “You ever call me that again and I’ll end you, man.” Oikawa put his hands up in mock surrender.

            “I’m too young and beautiful to die, and I haven’t even become an internationally famous volleyball player yet!”

            “Like I’m supposed to care?” Kuroo shot back as he shoved his textbook into his bag. He stood up and grabbed his half-finished coffee.

            “Kuroo, where are you going?” Oikawa just looked up at Kuroo, genuinely confused.

            “You said you couldn’t concentrate here, grab your frilly drink and I’ll show you where you can study.” Curious, Oikawa agreed and followed Kuroo. They exited the chain coffee shop and made their way back towards Oikawa’s university campus.

            “If you’re just taking me back to campus to sit me down in the library, I will hit you,” Oikawa stated imperiously. Kuroo just smirked at him and shook his head.

            “It’s actually closer to your campus than the chain shop.”

            “…oh, okay.”

 

            Kuroo stopped in front of a small corner shop with a handcrafted sign that read _The Hideout._ It was an unassuming looking shop located at an awkward angle to the street corner, almost as if its sole purpose was to be hidden. Oikawa smirked, ‘ _The Hideout’ indeed._

            “Kenma comes here regularly to study, says, ‘it’s close, quiet, and serves good coffee’,” Oikawa shrugged and followed Kuroo into the small shop. Once inside the sounds of the street faded almost completely and soft music that wasn’t intrusive played over the speaker system. The interior had a rustic feel, the walls were a dark brown decorated with carved hangings and the occasional photograph of nature. The floors were a worn hardwood that didn’t creak obnoxiously as Oikawa stepped over the threshold. The tables looked both handcrafted and hand stained, with chairs to match, but the chairs were generously cushioned to accommodate comfort. The windows illuminated the café with a golden glow, enhanced by soft lighting so as not to irritate the eyes. Oikawa felt oddly peaceful standing there, gawking at the café.

            “Stop staring like a moron and sit down,” Kuroo sassed at him. Oikawa ran his eyes over the café again. There was no one else other than Kuroo and him in the quaint shop. Just as Oikawa was about to comment, a cheery “Welcome!” had him whipping his head around towards the coffee bar.

            Behind the modest bar with a cotton dish rag in his hand was a shorter boy with an abundance of brown-red hair. His eyes were such a light brown that they seemed almost molten in the afternoon sunlight and he wore a genuinely pleased smile that seemed to enhance those eyes even more. He was dressed in muted colours and wore a dark brown apron emblazoned with the coffee shop’s logo—a stylized cup with a swirl of steam rising from it. His nametag read _Hinata_ in simple block letters. Overall, the boy was just your average young adult barista, so why Oikawa’s pulse was fluttering faintly was beyond him.

            When Oikawa snapped out of his rather creepy staring, Kuroo was already leaning against the hand-off plain talking animatedly with ‘Hinata’, who was responding just as enthusiastically. Oikawa concluded that Kuroo knew this boy already, probably knew the owner as well, if Kenma loved it here. Oikawa made his way over to the counter to join Kuroo.

            “Ah, this is Oikawa Tooru, a… _friend_ ,” Kuroo pretended to choke on the last word. Oikawa affected a pained expression and an over-exaggerated pout.

            “Mean!” Hinata’s glowing gaze fixed itself on Oikawa, and he found himself oddly nervous, but then Hinata smiled.

            “Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san!” Oikawa nodded in return and put a small, friendly smile on his face.

            “Oikawa has been complaining about not having a place to study, so I thought I’d bring him around here, see if we can’t help get his grades up,” Kuroo pretended to be telling the bubbly barista a secret, but spoke over-loud. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

            “It’s usually really quiet here, because it’s a bit out of the way. The coffee is actually pretty good too…if you drink coffee? Maybe you’re a tea drinker, or…” the barista was rambling, obviously nervous. Oikawa felt another twinge of something in his chest, but quickly stomped it down. Oikawa didn’t do romantic relationships.

            “I drink coffee, and tea, and water,” Oikawa smirked and handed over his now-empty coffee cup. The side was littered with customizations; a challenge. The shorter barista looked at it and screwed up his face dramatically before moving off quickly and grabbing a paper cup. Bouncing up to the espresso bar, he set about steaming the milk and tamping the espresso with a practiced efficiency. He took another quick look at Oikawa’s cup and then went about pumping the syrups. He checked the thermometer in the steaming milk and quickly shut off the steam wand, removing the pitcher and wiping the wand clean. He finished off by steaming out the wand and returning it to its original position. Then, he grabbed the pulled shots and poured them into the cup with the syrup, giving it a quick swirl to blend the flavours and topped it with the milk. He grabbed a squeeze bottle and made an abstract burst pattern on the foam with some caramel. With a little flourish he handed the cup to Oikawa.

            “One medium, triple shot, nonfat, no whip white mocha topped with caramel…10 degrees cooler,” the barista rattled off the drink and its modifications with a startling smoothness. He grinned somewhat smugly at Oikawa and raised his eyebrows expectantly with a glance at the drink. “Enjoy.”

            Oikawa blinked and took up the cup. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. The flavours swirled on his tongue, perfectly blended. The white mocha toned down the sharp bite of bitterness that the espresso had when he first took a sip. The caramel blended perfectly into the aftertaste of coffee as the sweetness of the white mocha faded. What threw Oikawa about the drink though, was how it actually tasted _better_ than anything he got at his regular chain shop. Whether it was the ingredients, the barista, or the combination of both Oikawa couldn’t say, but he was definitely pleased. He wouldn’t show it of course, that would be very unlike him.

            “It’s not terrible,” he said instead. He took another sip before grabbing a lid for the cup. “How much?”

            “Oh! I’m glad you like it, and it’s on the house today, Oikawa-san.” the bubbly barista grinned widely at him before moving off to rinse his tools. Oikawa looked over to find Kuroo waggling his eyebrows at him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

            “Not a word,” Oikawa threatened under his breath. Kuroo shrugged at him and pushed off the handoff plain to go sit at a table. Oikawa swiped a hand through his hair—careful not to mess it up, and followed.

            And so, Oikawa became a regular at _The Hideout._

 


	2. A Regular?

            Well, ‘regular’ was a loose description. Oikawa didn’t return to the quiet café after his first visit with Kuroo. It wasn’t necessarily that he didn’t want to…well okay, he didn’t want to. Sure, the coffee was _great_ and the café itself was very nice, but Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to sit there for hours studying. He would much rather be in the gym practicing, out partying, or sleeping—sometimes with someone.

            Kuroo would text him roughly every other day with a not-so-pleasant reminder to study at completely random times during the day.

_Mon. 9:02am: Kuroo: **Midterms are coming up, best chance for redemption…or even passing.**_

_Wed. 3:35pm: Kuroo: **You’re gonna fail. You know that, right?**_

_Thur. 12:46pm: Kuroo: **Seriously man, do you wanna get benched?**_

_Sat. 11:13am: Kuroo: **Don’t come crying to me.**_

_Tue. 4:55pm: Kuroo: **Hinata asked about you.**_

Oikawa did a double take after reading his most recent text. _Hinata._ The short, bouncy barista that reminded Oikawa of sunlight. Sighing, Oikawa texted back.

_Tue. 5:02pm: To Kuroo: **Oh?**_

Tossing his phone into his gym bag, Oikawa left the campus gym to make a stop at his locker. He checked his phone again to see if Kuroo had replied; nothing. Quickly, he tapped out another message.

_Tue. 5:11pm: To Kuroo: **Are you at The Hideout?**_

The response was almost immediate.

_Tue. 5:13pm: Kuroo: **Yup.**_

            Oikawa exhaled a long suffering sigh and grabbed his macroeconomics textbook; the cello-wrap was still in mint condition.

 

            Roughly fifteen minutes later saw Oikawa stepping into the golden interior of _The Hideout._ The door jingled as it closed behind him and Oikawa looked into the café. Once again, there was no one sitting at any of the tables--only Kuroo’s stuff was strewn over one. Kuroo himself was leaning on the handoff bar grinning at something that Hinata was saying. Hinata, alerted by the jingle of the door, looked over at Oikawa and smiled widely.

            “Welcome back, Oikawa-san!” Oikawa, not having expected the barista to even remember who he was after a brief visit over two weeks ago, was stunned for a second. Recovering quickly, Oikawa plastered a smile on his face and strode confidently up to the bar.

            “Do you remember my drink, Shrimpy?” Oikawa cooed at the small barista.

            “S-Shrimpy!?” the redhead sputtered indignantly at the nickname.

            “Don’t let it bother you, Hinata, Oikawa likes that,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “He gives the worst nicknames, and the more it bothers you, the more he likes it.”

            “Whaa Kuroo! You’re making me sound like some freaky pervert!” Oikawa whined.

            “Oh, and here I thought that’s exactly what you are?” Kuroo replied sharply. Oikawa smirked back at him and the atmosphere chilled slightly.

            “O-okay, guys, uhh, I’ll just make the drink, okay?” Oikawa blinked away from Kuroo’s glare and the tension melted as Hinata set about making the drink.

            “Do you remember it all, or do I need to remind you?” Oikawa called over the slight squeal of the steaming milk.

            “I’ve got it,” Hinata didn’t look at Oikawa and finished off the drink with a flourish. “Here.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow but took a sip without saying anything. It was perfect. His surprise must’ve shown because Kuroo chuckled beside him.

            “Kid knows what he’s doing.” Hinata beamed, delight lighting up his entire face. Oikawa looked away; looking at Hinata too long was like looking directly at the sun itself, it was too bright to handle.

            “Apparently.” Oikawa payed for the drink this time, and went to sit down at the table without any further conversation. Hinata disappeared into the back room as Oikawa took his unopened text book from his bag. Kuroo sighed loudly when he saw the cello-wrap.

            “Jesus, man.” Kuroo didn’t say anything else but Oikawa sensed the pure judgement in his tone.

            “Volleyball is the only thing that matters to me, okay? If I didn’t need to be enrolled in classes to be on the team, I wouldn’t be!” Oikawa snapped, his usual exterior cool slipping. “I’m not even in a relationship because that would take up too much of my practice time!” Oikawa didn’t mention that relationships also scared him; commitment being something that was reserved only for volleyball. He was more the friends-with-benefits guy-- _really_ good benefits. He was also bisexual, often more inclined towards a male partner. It was something he usually kept quiet about, both as captain of the volleyball team and potential pro player--only Kuroo and Iwaizumi knew. So, he kept things simple; flings, drunken nights, stolen weekends and then he moved on.

            “I know, man, but you _are_ in the classes and you have to pass them. That’s just how it is. If you even put in half the effort into studying as you put into volleyball, it would be a piece of cake for you.” Kuroo softened his tone. Oikawa rolled his eyes as he tore the wrap off the textbook.

            “That’s why I’m here?” Oikawa looked pointedly at his now open textbook as he took a sip of his white mocha.

            “You’re here because I mentioned Hinata.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow and smirked in that infuriatingly smug way. Oikawa almost choked on his mouthful but managed to play it off, and deflected.

            “Is he the only one who works here?”

            “Nah, they have a part timer who works weekends and some evenings when they’re not in school--I don’t remember who it is, some girl I think? The owner is also in quite often, but he’s got some time off right now. His name is Sugawara Koushi, if you come more often you’ll probably see him around. Hinata works the most, though.”

            “Shrimpy doesn’t go to school?” Oikawa pretended to be only half interested as he ‘read’ his notes—what few there were. When Kuroo didn’t answer Oikawa looked up to see him resting his chin on his hand, a half smile on his face. “What?”

            “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

            “Hmm… no.”

            “Suit yourself.” Oikawa didn’t respond. Instead, he opted to study in earnest. Kuroo didn’t say anything else and eventually opened his own notes--not before fooling around on his phone. Lazily, Oikawa sipped his drink as he scanned through the content that would be on his midterm, occasionally he would hear the clink of ceramic mugs or the swish of a broom across the hardwood floors. The subtle sounds of Hinata working and puttering around added to the warm atmosphere and Oikawa felt his concentration deepen as he sank into the material.

            When the shadows in the café were beginning to shift and darken Oikawa leaned back in his chair and stretched, his drink long finished. He looked across the table at Kuroo, who all but had his nose shoved into the page of his statistics textbook. With a snort Oikawa broke the bubble of focus that had grown around them.

            “What time does this place close anyway?” Kuroo started and looked up at him.

            “It’s open later, umm…Hey Hinata!” Hinata’s head popped up from behind the counter.

            “Y-yea?”

            “What time you close, again?”

            “1am.” Hinata’s head disappeared back behind the counter when Kuroo shouted a ‘thanks!’ across the café. Oikawa looked at his watch; 9:45pm.

            “That’s a long shift,” Oikawa thought out loud. This time Hinata’s head didn’t come up from behind the counter when he responded.

            “Yea, but I get paid over time; I covered part of Yacchan’s shift today,” Hinata’s voice was slightly muffled. Curious, Oikawa stood up and walked over to the bar. Leaning over the counter top he looked down to find Hinata halfway inside a milk fridge. A bucket of cleaning solution was settled on his right, and jugs of milk were displaced as he scrubbed at the built up milk residue inside.

            “Yacchan?” Hinata startled at Oikawa’s voice, suddenly so close, and hit his head on the top of the fridge before carefully backing out of the small space. Rubbing the back of his head Hinata turned to glare at Oikawa before answering.

            “Hitoka Yachi; a part time barista that also works here.” Hinata’s tone had a bit of a bite to it, which didn’t escape Oikawa’s notice in the slightest. He smirked.

            “Would you like me to kiss it better?” Hinata’s hand dropped from where he was rubbing his head and he flushed a bright pink as Oikawa’s words sunk in.

            “N-no!”

            “You’re sure? Looks like you hit it pretty hard,” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the now flustered barista who didn’t seem to know where to look. “Oh well, I’m sure you’ll live.” Hinata visibly relaxed with a high pitched giggle.

            “Definitely!” Hinata grinned widely at Oikawa—cheeks still dusted pink. Oikawa once again found himself caught in the glow of that grin, unsure, for the briefest of moments, what to do with himself. Too late he realized that he was staring, rather obviously, at the still flushed barista kneeling in front of a still-open fridge. “Oikawa-san, did you need another drink…or something?” Oikawa cleared his throat and pushed off the bar he was leaning over.

            “Just taking a bit of a break, but now that you mention it; could I have some water?” He flashed Hinata a confident smirk; Hinata completely unaware that Oikawa had been staring not seconds earlier. “…Shrimpy.” Insult to injury, literally. He choked on a laugh as Hinata shot him another glare.

            “Here.” Hinata set a plastic cup filled with ice water in front of Oikawa.

            “Thanks,” Oikawa gave Hinata an over-exaggerated wink as he took a long sip of the water. “You’re the best.”

            “I-is there anything else Oikawa-san? I kind of want to get this fridge done tonight.” Hinata glanced down at the bucket of cleaning solution as he shifted from foot to foot.

            “Sure, no problem Shrimpy, I should get back to Kuroo, make sure he doesn’t ruin your nice clean café.” With another wink Oikawa sauntered back to his table, leaving an obviously flustered barista staring after him.

            “Do you really have to go at him so hard, you’ve barely just met him,” Kuroo didn’t look up from his text, derision colouring his words. “You’ll have him purposely ruining your frilly drink in no time at this rate.”

            “Oh, come on Kuroo, that’s just my winning personality!” Oikawa added a wink and peace sign for effect. Kuroo only snorted in response and Oikawa sat back down whilst taking a long sip of his water.

            “As long as he doesn’t end up in your bed--that’d be a hot mess and I’d have to clean it up,” Oikawa fought to avoid spitting his water everywhere and ended up coughing violently instead. Kuroo finally looked up from his book and gave Oikawa a smirk. “He’s not the simple hookup kind of guy, and you’re not his type.”

 

            Oikawa slammed his book shut only twenty minutes after the ‘water incident’. “I’m going home for the night, I can’t concentrate anymore.” _No thanks to your stupid comments, Kuroo!_ Oikawa quickly packed his stuff into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, mumbled a goodnight to Kuroo and exited the café.

            The evening air was just becoming brisk, so Oikawa jogged back to the apartment he shared with Iwa-chan. _Not his type, right—I’m everyone’s type!_ Oikawa was still simmering when he threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto his unmade bed. Iwa-chan was at work so Oikawa decided that it would be an instant noodle kind of night. Groaning, he hauled himself off the bed and dragged his feet all the way to the small kitchen. Five minutes later Oikawa held a steaming cup of instant ramen and a glass of water. Shuffling back to his room, Oikawa was still thinking about what Kuroo said and by the time he had finished his noodles it was decided; _I’ll show him that I am anyone’s type!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I haven't forgotten about this one. I'll keep updating as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all,  
So, I've hit a bit of a rut with this one. I'm going to be putting it on hold until I find my inspiration to actually put the proper effort into it. I'm currently working on some other things right now that I'm super excited about. I will pick this one back up, so I'm just going to leave it up for now. I apologize for leaving it so long without an update. I wanted to thank all of you who commented and read it up until now, and I will try to get back to it as soon as I can give it the proper attention it deserves. 

Reisil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be a multi-chapter fic that follows the development of the relationship between Oikawa and Hinata and all the stuff in between. Other characters will be introduced in later chapters, and their relationships will be developed further as well. As a warning, I am prone to periods of writers block, so I don't know how often I will update, but I will endeavor to make it as often as I possibly can. Other than that, please enjoy!  
> I don't own Haikyuu! or any of it's characters.  
> Reisil.


End file.
